Together Forever
by Sakura-Maylo-G
Summary: Kagome is dead for a death that was to be Kikyo's. Now InuYasha must find a way to bring her back. Will he find a way or will he forever mourn?
1. Gone

_A/N: Okay well for one, hiya all. This story was just created the other day and was written mostly during Social Studies (God is that boring!) in my black notebook. The idea came to me when I was listening to my Avril cd (Under My Skin). The song Slipped Away is what caused this beautiful story by me! ;) And I liked it so much, here it is._

_Dedicated to: This story is dedicated to oddly enough, VIZ for letting us Americans read the manga, watch the eppies, and see the movies. Tanks guys._

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Gone_**

The fear that crept over InuYasha's heart was unparalleled to anything he had ever felt before. As he watched the slim body of the girl he loved fall and crumble to the ground, his heart flew to his throat. Her black hair fell behind her and settled around her pale face.

InuYasha stood, frozen to the ground. His breathing quickened and tears began to well up in his eyes.

"KAGOME!!!"

That was just yesterday. But it seemed like a million years had gone by. InuYasha had rushed to her side, ignoring the strong scent of her blood and he concentrated on her strong, sweet honey scent.

Kagome's eyes were closed and a soft smile played on upon her lips. InuYasha pulled her into his arms and held her close. Her blood continued to pour from her side and it splattered all over their clothing.

InuYasha closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. She was dead. And it was all his fault. He hadn't protected her. And now, she was dead.

And the dead, clay woman that stood off to his side smiled wickedly. Finally, Kagome Higurashi was dead.

Miroku and the others had found him that way. Crying over the dead body of their beloved friend, and Kikyo off to the side. As soon as Sango saw the blood, she took Shippo and turned back around. Shippo tried to protest but she held an iron grip on him, forcing him not to look and to follow him. Miroku nodded at her as she left. He did not miss the silent tears that trailed down her cheeks.

Miroku nodded his head in acknowledgement to Kikyo but she didn't even seem to notice.

Miroku walked up behind InuYasha. He was covered in Kagome's blood but he didn't seem to mind. Miroku placed a consoling hand on InuYasha's back. InuYasha nodded his head meekly but he did not move from his position.

Kagome was wrapped in his arms, her left cheek pressed up against his right. The tears continued to fall and they were all over Kagome's face. InuYasha held one of her hands in his, entangling their fingers.

Kikyo smiled on as she watched InuYasha mourn over the dead girl. She glanced quickly at the monk to see tears were rolling down his face as well. But now InuYasha was all hers.

* * *

"How... how?" was all Shippo was able to mutter as InuYasha placed Kagome's body in another room, away from everyone's sight. Large tears welled up in the young kitsune's eyes and h suddenly hurled himself into InuYasha's arms. InuYasha, surprised that Shippo had come to him, quickly began to consol the young boy.

InuYasha knew Kagome was like a mother to the young kit. He probably viewed InuYasha as his father too. But that didn't matter now. Because Kagome was dead.

"InuYasha," Sango said softly once Shippo had quieted down a bit, "How... how did it happen?"

InuYasha sighed. He knew this question was going to come up soon.

"We were ambushed," he began, sitting down and Shippo still in his arms, "They came out of nowhere. It was like they had no scent."

"They were snake demons. They had the bodies of humans but the head of a snake. Their arms were long and scaly with another snake head at each end. They wore heavy armor and their fangs were red along with their eyes. The one that seemed to be the leader called them the hebikaibutsu tribe."

"He said, 'We have been sent by the baboon lord to destroy the priestess Kikyo. There she is. Stand aside filthy hanyou and give us Kikyo.' "

"Kagome was very mad at being mistaken for Kikyo again and she yelled at them. But they didn't seem to care. They charged at us."

"How many were there?" Miroku asked at InuYasha's pause.

"Five. They seemed weak enough. I killed two easily with the Tetsusaiga so I thought it would be an easy match. But then Kikyo showed up."

"She just suddenly walked into the clearing and she stared down the demons."

"They asked her, 'And who be you? Another priestess? Tell us your name woman!' "

"Kikyo told them her name and they looked confused for a moment. Then the leader said, 'You lie wench! That girl be the mighty priestess Kikyo! You shall pay for lying!' "

"Kikyo must have thought they would be easy to kill as well because she stood where she was and let them charge her down. They made a deep slash in her side and she staggered back."

" 'Vile demons,' she says, 'I shall kill you all. Naraku has sent you has he not? Well, if any of you survive, tell him I shall die today but not by his hands.' "

"I then asked her what she meant but she didn't answer me. Instead she pulled out her bow and arrows. The demons charged again but she ran to the side until she was across from me and Kagome with the demons between us."

"They kept charging and somehow her arrow missed. I ran forward to save her. I killed one while the leader escaped my Tetsusaiga. I suddenly realized that one of the hebikaibutsu was missing."

"That's when I heard Kagome's scream. The other hebikaibutsu was all over her, pinning her up against a tree. It kept running it's tongue over her cheek and then it began to stick it's nose up her shirt," InuYasha spat the words out and even Miroku looked disgusted, "Then he kissed her on the lips. By now Kagome was trying to push him off but he was too strong and I'd seen enough. I charged at the hebikaibutsu and killed him in one quick slash. Kagome fell into my arms and when I turned around, I saw the leader charging at us."

"I left Kagome and also charged but Kikyo was ahead of me. She shot another arrow off that hit the leader square in the back. The arrow killed him instantly and he became a small pile of dust. But the arrow kept going. I just barely dodged it when I turned and saw Kagome fall. I knew what had happened instantly. You all know the rest."

The group was silent. It was pretty hard to hear. But it had practically killed InuYasha to repeat it. His heart had shattered as he watched Kagome fall and he had died along with her.

InuYasha quickly stood and left. He couldn't stand it any longer. He was going to the old God tree. Where he and Kagome first met.

* * *

**_The End of Chapter 1 __of Together Forever __by Sakura G._**

* * *

_A/N: Okay so how was that??? Some of it may be a little confusing but it should all become clearer later on. I've already planned this whole story out (I've gotten chapters 1-4 written) and there will be only 7 chapters. Like my other two stories, the next chapter will come out every Saturday._

_Length: 4 written pages, 4 typed pages, and 1276 words_


	2. Gone Again

_A/N: No reviews so far... darn. Hope I get some soon. But I'll continue to post chappies cuz I know there are you out there that (for some odd reason) don't review and you'd all be pissed at me if I stop so okay. Oh and in case some of you were wondering, hebikaibutsu is a combination of snake (hebi) and monster (kaibustu) ¡Espero que usted goce este capítulo!_

_Dedicated to: This story is dedicated to oddly enough, VIZ for letting us Americans read the manga, watch the eppies, and see the movies. Tanks guys._

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Gone Again**_

InuYasha sat in his tree, tears threatening to fall once again as he thought of old times.

_Damnit it! This crying shit has got to stop!_

But he couldn't stop it and he knew that. The tears continued to fall and the fight kept replaying itself in his mind.

Kagome was to be burned a week from yesterday. She would be burned, as was her mother's wish, and he ashes were to be buried near the bone eaters well. At first she was to be buried next to the God tree but InuYasha had refused that idea. He would never be able to sit in the tree again if they put her there. Until then, she was in another room of Kaede's hut with a hired monk watching so that her soul would not be stolen.

After Kagome died, InuYasha had paid no attention to Kikyo and that pissed her off to no end. She thought for sure that he would go to her for consolation but instead he went to that monk. He would rather go to some monk with a hell hole in his hand than to his only love?

After spending the night in Kaede's hut, Kikyo left early the next morning and headed off toward a demon's castle. Her plan was not going as it should.

* * *

"Kikyo, so you are alive?" Naraku said in his deep creepy voice.

"Naraku, the plain is failing," Kikyo replied shortly.

"What do you mean my dear Kikyo? Kagome is dead. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but InuYasha will still not admit his love for me!" Kikyo cried angrily. She walked over to the man and sat next to him. Naraku set his arm around Kikyo as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Once InuYasha declares his love for me, I can kill him and then give my heart to you Naraku," Kikyo whispered, closing her eyes and relaxing against the man she loved. Naraku kissed the top of Kikyo's head and smiled to himself.

"Don't you worry. InuYasha will say it sooner or later. I can wait a little longer."

* * *

"InuYasha..." Kikyo said softly as she approached the God tree. High up in the branches was the red-suited hanyou looking off into the distance.

"InuYasha," Kikyo said again. Did he truly not hear her or was he just ignoring her? Whatever the reason, Kikyo never found out as InuYasha turned his head to her.

An expression that Kikyo had never seen before played across his face. He looked like he had died or something. Kikyo instantly knew that when Kagome died, InuYasha's heart and soul had followed.

"Kikyo... what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked in atone that somehow hurt her.

She lowered her head, "I'm leaving," she said solemnly.

InuYasha jumped from his branch and landed at the foot pf the tree; several feet away from Kikyo.

"Since Kagome died, half of my soul went on to heaven. The half I contain here, inside me, needs to move on. My soul must join together again and be one. So, I must leave."

InuYasha was silent. Why did he not feel bad about Kikyo leaving? It had killed him when Kagome had left but why not now when the true owner of her soul was leaving him again?

"InuYasha," Kikyo said, breaking the silence and looking at up, "I just want to hear one thing from you before I go."

"What's that?" InuYasha asked, completely confused at what she was asking of him.

"InuYasha..." Kikyo murmured, a bit hurt at the fact that he did not understand her need, "Please... tell me... tell me that you love me."

InuYasha was shocked. He didn't know what to say. Could he tell her he loved her after everything Kagome had shown him? Could he tell her he loved her when his true love had died by her arrow?

"Please InuYasha," Kikyo pleaded, beginning to float above the ground, "I need to hear you say it."

But InuYasha remained silent.

_He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. He only loves that bitch Kagome!!!_

Enraged, Kikyo sent forth a large stream of energy, smashing right into InuYasha, slamming him into the tree that was behind him. InuYasha heard several snaps and sharp pain in his chest and he knew that if not one, several of his ribs had broken.

InuYasha glanced up to see a face he hadn't seen in fifty years.

Kikyo's anger not only framed her face but InuYasha could feel the anger radiating off of her.

"You shall pay for this InuYasha!" Kikyo screamed before a bright white light consumed her and she disappeared, soul, body, and all.

InuYasha stood against the tree, more surprised then sad. As he turned and headed off to Kaede's village to tell her the news about her sister, one thing kept nagging him in the very back of his head.

If Kikyo's soul had gone on to join with Kagome's, why had her clay body disappeared too?

* * *

_**The End of Chapter 1 of Together Forever by Sakura G.**_

* * *

_A/N: Okay so I hoped you guys enjoyed that. I enjoyed skipping the Social Studies to write it. ;)_

_To fit my story, I'm gonna change something from the manga and eppies. For my story, Kagome's soul (or Kikyo's soul) was split in two when the witch created the clay body of Kikyo. So Kagome has half and Kikyo has the other. Got it? Good._

_Oh and everything I take from like flashbacks and names are from the manga. I own volumes 1, 8, and 14-18 and I take everything from there. There is a difference in the eppies and in the manga so I just wanted to make sure you guys were clear._

_¡No olvídese! ¡Ningunos cumplidos, ningunos capítulos!_

_¡Hasta el sábado!_

_Length: 3 written pages, 4 typed pages, and 1082 words_


	3. A Chance

_A/N: 8 reviews so far. Not bad._

_I just finished writing out the whole story and I must say it's not bad. Since I already have it written, if I get enough reviews (::wink wink::) I'll update before Saturday/Sunday when I usually update._

_Oh and I'm a die-hard Inu and Kagome fan so if you like Kikyo, 1. ARE YOU INSANE???? 2. Don't read this fic. Cuz it's all Inu and Kagome goodness!!!_

_Did you guys know there are about 150 pages of InuYasha and Kagome stories here at fanfic but only about 6 pages of InuYasha and Kikyo??? Doesn't that tell you something??? ;)_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own InuYasha. Right now, I'm borrowing him and the others from Rumiko Takahashi. ;) Maybe I should just forget to return them... ::wink wink::_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Chance**_

Kaede wasn't too shocked at the fact that her sister was gone. InuYasha had not told her that Kikyo wanted him to say he loved her nor did he mention about her body disappearing as well.

Sango spent most of her time alone and Shippo was now refusing to speak. Miroku was with consoling InuYasha, himself, or was with Sango. InuYasha had faintly noticed a change between the two but his mind had mostly been on Kagome.

"InuYasha!" Kaede called one day as InuYasha slumped over the edge of the bone eaters well, peering down it as he had when he had been waiting for Kagome to return from her time.

"What do you want old hag?" InuYasha snorted, standing.

"I have a idea that may interest you InuYasha. It would be very simple if you can persuade him to help," Kaede said simply, heading back toward the village.

"What are you blabbering on about?!" InuYasha snapped as he followed behind her.

Kaede turned to look at him, a smile on her old withered face, "I believe I have found a way to bring Lady Kagome back."

* * *

"It'll take a lot of begging and pleading from you InuYasha," Kaede said later as they all sat in her hut.

"I don't give a damn! Tell me how to bring her back!" InuYasha snapped. His heart was pounding. Was there truly a chance where Kagome could come back? If so, InuYasha would do anything. Anything if it meant Kagome was alive and well again.

"Tenseiga is the blade of life as the Tetsusaiga is the blade of destruction. You need the Tenseiga to bring Lady Kagome back," Kaede explained.

"Are you saying InuYasha has to steal the Tenseiga from Sesshomaru!" Miroku and Sango cried out at once. InuYasha just looked shocked.

"Steal it? That is absurd. Only Lord Sesshomaru has the power to wield the Tenseiga."

"So I have to convince Sesshomaru to bring Kagome back," InuYasha said sourly. That was going to be a difficult task. Sesshomaru knew InuYasha loved Kagome and had even tried to kill her for it pretty much. Why would he help his little brother, who he hates, by bring back his dead, filthy human woman?

"Indeed. It shall no be an easy task," Kaede said as she poked the fire with a stick, "If he does agree, you must either bring him here, or take Kagome's body with you. It's your choice InuYasha."

"But what happens," Miroku interjected, "if Sesshomaru refuses? Does InuYasha pester him to no end or leave the matter as it be?"

"Pester him of course!" InuYasha cried. Now that there was a chance, there was no way he would ever give it up.

However, Kaede shook her head, "InuYasha, if you pester your brother, he shall never agree. You must make a deal with him. Work something out."

"Like what?"

"I shall leave you and your brother to decide that."

* * *

InuYasha leaned against the old God tree, relaxing within it's lush branches. He had been thinking about what Kaede had said. What kind of deal could he make with Sesshomaru? Would he even agree to see him?

But even though InuYasha was worried about this, one thought kept him from losing hope. As long as there was a chance that Kagome would return to him, InuYasha would do anything. Anything.

* * *

_**The End of Chapter 3 of Together Forever by Sakura G.**_

* * *

_A/N: Hoped you peeps liked it. Sorry it was so short. That's the smallest chapter out of the whole 7._

_Not much to say today... scary I know. ;)_

_¡No olvídese! ¡Ningunos cumplidos, ningunos capítulos!_

_¡Hasta el sábado!_

_Length: 2.2 written pages, 3 typed pages, and 759 words_


	4. Slipped Away

_A/N: Okay well I've got some things to say (not like that's new). I'm leaving for vacation soon (okay, make that a business trip) and I won't be back until the 18th or 19th. I'll probably type all of the chappies while I'm on the plane so they should all be posted soon after that._

_Until then, enjoy the chappy!!!_

_Disclaimer: I (WAHHHH!) do not own InuYasha or Slipped Away. Rumiko T. and Avril L. do._

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Slipped Away**_

InuYasha had made up his mind. He dashed through the trees, following the scent of his brother. The weight on his back not only brought back many memories, but it reminded him of his mission.

InuYasha knew there was no way that Sesshomaru, even if he convinced him to save Kagome, was going to come back to the village with him. So, Sango had wrapped Kagome's body in a long white piece of cloth and InuYasha held onto it as he sped through the forest.

Finally, InuYasha caught sight of his brother. Sesshomaru turned to his younger brother and halted the young girl Rin who was pestering Jaken.

_InuYasha has the scent of death on him..._ Sesshomaru thought as he watched his brother descend from the trees only to stop in front of him.

"InuYasha... why are you carrying the dead body of that human woman?" Sesshomaru asked as he spied the white package InuYasha had on his back.

"Because I need you to help me," InuYasha said, setting Kagome's body softly on the ground.

"Help you?" Now tell me brother, why should I help you?"

"Because I'll do anything to get Kagome back. Say the word and I'll do it. Kaede said that your sword can bring back the dead. What do you want me to do?"

Sesshomaru was silent. He had never seen his brother so desperate. Sesshomaru knew InuYasha loved the girl. But he wasn't just going to help his brother who he hated. An idea suddenly came to Sesshomaru and he decided to stick with it.

"You must prove to me that she is important. Find something of hers and bring it to me. You have three days," Sesshomaru said simply before turning away.

"Wait!" InuYasha cried. "What do you mean?"  
Sesshomaru paused and looked over his shoulder at his younger brother, "Bring me something of hers that shows how much you care about her."

InuYasha glanced down at Kagome's wrapped body.

"But what-" InuYasha stopped short. His eyes had left Kagome's body and flown to the spot where his brother **had** been standing. Now, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were gone.

* * *

On InuYasha's third and final day he was still searching through Kagome's things. He had spent most of the first and second days going through her things in her bedroom back in the future and crying. It was hard to go through her things without thousands of memories come flooding back.

Today, he was sorting through her things in her large yellow pack. He smiled at himself as he thought of all of the times she had argued with him about going back to her time.

Two fights brought themselves to the front of his mind and he allowed himself to view them.

* * *

_The first fight had happened over Kagome herself. Koga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe, had arrived and kidnapped her. And after InuYasha had finally saved her, she went and protected the mangy wolf. The fight that had followed was one of their worst._

_"What **REALLY** happened between you and Koga?" InuYasha had said._

_Kagome had given him one of her scary fake smiled, "InuYasha... **WHY DO YOU CARE**! Just who do you think I **AM **anyway?"_

_So of course, InuYasha had gone on the defense, "H-huh?! Why can't I ask a simple question?!"_

_"Because you're being an **IDIOT** that's why!!" Kagome had replied._

_"Oh yeah?! Then do us both a favor and **LEAVE**!!"_

_"...Oh. Indeed. Sango?"_

_"Yes?" Sango had replied._

_"May I borrow Kirara?"_

_"Are you going somewhere?"_

_InuYasha had snorted, "Back to your friend **KOGA**?"_

_Kagome had simply glared at him before becoming even scarier than ever before, "I'm going **HOME FOOL**!"_

_In the end, Kagome had come back and apologized and everything was better again. They forgot all about Koga. Until he came frolicking back again._

* * *

_They had just beaten Kageromaru and Juromaru and Koga had just gone sashaying off again. And only because Kagome had sat InuYasha twice._

_InuYasha had said a few things like how she kept flattering and prancing around Koga. InuYasha had made Kagome so mad, he could feel her anger without even looking at her._

_He glanced at her only to receive another one of her angry glares, "Wh-why are you **LOOKING **at me like that?" he had stuttered, his heart racing in fear._

_"I'm going home," she had said simply. "I'm going back to the era I belong in!"_

_And once again, InuYasha had (stupidly) retorted, "Fine - go home! I'm not gonna stop you!"_

_In the end, she did go back for just a night before returning._

_And then she saw InuYasha and Kikyo together. InuYasha had forever since then regretted her seeing that... or even **doing** that._

_For he knew now. He may have loved Kikyo at **some** point. But after she died, now, he had lost his heart for her. Kagome had stolen it._

* * *

InuYasha had been running low on time when he finally found it. The thing that showed how much he cared for Kagome. He had been going through her pack when he found it. It was small, about the size of InuYasha's hand. Part of it was gray while the rest was black. It had white writing on it's cover and below some small buttons. A yellow string ran from one side of the strange contraption and ended in a strange, yellow loop.

(can anyone guess what it is??? i give you cookie if you right! ;) )

InuYasha had seen Kagome stick the yellow loop and push a button on what Kagome called her 'cd player.' Out had come music which she had sang to sometimes.

Awkwardly, InuYasha stuck the yellow loop onto his ears and he randomly pushed some of the buttons. Suddenly, the contraption whirled into life and he could see through a little window something began to spin rapidly.

Suddenly, loud banging music played into his ears. He yelped and quickly pushed one button may times, hoping it would change the music.

Once InuYasha stopped pushing the buttons, he glanced down as another song came on. A small number twelve had appeared and another set of numbers continued to change, counting upwards. But InuYasha's mind erased the fact of numbers once someone began to sing.

_Na na... na na na na na_

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_Oh..._

_Na na... na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could_

_See you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oh oh oh_

_I hope you can hear me_

_Cuz I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_Cuz I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_No..._

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day_

_That I found it won't be the same_

_Oh..._

_Na na... na na na na na_

_I miss you..._

* * *

InuYasha knew instantly this was what he needed. He reached up to touch his cheek only to find tears were streaming down them.

InuYasha quickly memorized how to get to that song and leapt out of Kaede's hut where Kagome's pack had been stored.

Kagome was coming. There was no way Sesshomaru would refuse him.

* * *

_**The End of Chapter 4 of Together Forever by Sakura G.**_

* * *

_A/N: Awwwwwwwww how sweet! :) Alright well more chappies soon. Some important info below if you wanna read it. I really don't give a crap. Hope you guys liked the chappy. I just LOVE Avril and when I got her new cd (Under My Skin) this is the last song. It's dedicated in loving memory to her grandpa. Awwwwwwwwww! ;)_

_One note: Everything (like the flashbacks) are from the **manga**. The episodes are different in some points but if you want to know exactly what I've read/seen.... I own volumes 1, 8, and 14-18 (I've read volumes 1-19). The only movie I own is the first one (in English). I've seen all of the episodes up to the most recent which is somewhere around 60-70. (To learn about any cool Inu products, check out my profile. Just look for 'Important InuYasha Information'.)_

_Oh and another thing, I love Rin. Someone should pester Jaken and she's the perfect little girl to do it. SO STICK HIM IN THE MICROWAVE AND FRY HIM UP!!! ;)_

_My friend Harpy Lee Williams has just put out her new story (edited by none other than me!) called Tainted Red (yay Harp Harp! Congrats!). It's a tragic love triangle story that has **nothing** to do with InuYasha, Kagome, or Kikyo! It's a pure Miroku and Sango fic except the fact that Miroku's gonna marry someone other than Sango!!! Find out in Tainted Red!!! (Even **I** don't know the ending and I **edit** the story!!!)_

_A super long chappy today!!! Yay!!_

_¡No olvídese! ¡Ningunos cumplidos, ningunos capítulos!_

_¡Hasta el sábado!_

_((In case you peeps were wondering, that above says:_

_Oh and don't forget! No reviews, No chapters!_

_See you next Saturday!))_

_Length: 6 written pages, 7 typed pages, 1707 and words_


	5. Back Again

_A/N: Alright I made it to Florida in one piece! Yay! I'm now sitting here at the desk in the hotel room, 'I Can't Wait to Be King' blasting from the laptop speakers (for the 77th time), typing this **wonderful** story by yours truly! ;) Alright well I'll get on with the story (that's a first) since I've got nothing better to do and I owe you guys. ::mumbles something about too much to do::_

_Disclaimer: I, Sakura Maylo G, own the great half-demon InuYasha. ::lawyers growl:: Hehehehe... ::sweatdrop:: I, Sakura Maylo G, do not own the great half demon InuYasha. ::whispers:: But someday I- ::lawyers growl::_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Back Again**_

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha cried, rushing through the forest. Suddenly, he spotted his brother and came skidding to a halt.

"InuYasha. You have come. Do you have something to show me?"

"Yes," InuYasha said quickly as he pulled out the 'cd player.'

"InuYasha, this object does not show me anything. You have failed." Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"No! Wait!" InuYasha cried, rushing forward and stepping in front of his brother, "This is from Kagome's time! It plays music! One of the songs on this thing is what I want to show you! Please Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru paused. He glanced down at the object and the yellow loop. He took the loop into his hands and placed them on his head and nodded, signaling to his brother to begin the music.

InuYasha quickly punched the buttons and waited until the number twelve disappeared before looking up at his brother.

Sesshomaru's expression had not changed at all. While the song was playing, the sun had disappeared behind the mountains. If this failed, Kagome was never coming back.

"InuYasha..." Sesshomaru said after a moment, taking the yellow loop of his head, "...Bring me the body. I'll bring her back."

If InuYasha hadn't rushed over to Kagome's body, he would've kissed his brother right then and there.

InuYasha quickly tore away the white cloth to reveal Kagome's body. Kaede had dressed her in clothes similar to Sango's. Her hair framed her face and she looked like a glass doll. InuYasha was afraid that if he touched her, she would break.

Sesshomaru removed Tenseiga from it's sheath and held it over Kagome's body.

"I can see them," Sesshomaru murmured. "The messengers from the world beyond." Sesshomaru suddenly reached out and slashed at what looked like the air right above Kagome's body. But to Sesshomaru's eyes, he saw his sword run through the flesh of the messengers.

InuYasha waited a moment for some kind of movement from Kagome. He didn't see anything. But he heard something.

"Inu...Yasha..." the words were faint but they came from Kagome's own lips. Her eyes flickered and a second later, they popped open.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru and InuYasha standing over her. Sesshomaru was holding out his sword, it's tip just above her chin and Kagome screwed her eyes shut and began to shiver slightly in fear.

Suddenly, she felt strong, warm arms close around her. She allowed the arms to pull her to the person's chest, pressing her hard against it. Kagome curled into the person's arms, still shaking.

"InuYasha..." she whispered, smiling softly as she felt him bury his nose into her hair.

_Thank Kami... _InuYasha thought, nuzzling Kagome's neck. _She's alive. She's really alive._

InuYasha pulled his head from Kagome's hair and shouted out to his brother who was walking away, "THANK YOU!!!" Sesshomaru merely nodded his head, his back still to him.

Kagome pulled herself from InuYasha's grasp.

"InuYasha?" Kagome murmured, realizing with surprise that tears were flowing down his cheeks. "Why are you crying?" She reached up and cupped his face in her hand. InuYasha leaned into her touch. She was alive. That was all that was running through his head.

"InuYasha? What happened? Why are you crying?" Kagome was so confused. The last thing she remembered was being attacked by the hebikaibutsu.

InuYasha pulled Kagome back into his arms. She loved the feeling of being there but with InuYasha shaking, it felt odd.

"You died," he said after a moment. His voice was cracked but Kagome ignored that. She had died?

"You were killed during the confusion with the hebikaibutsu," he said, pulling her even closer. "You died in my arms."

Kagome pulled back and stared into InuYasha's golden eyes.

"I... died? In... in your arms?"

InuYasha merely nodded. Kagome allowed him to hug her tightly once again. She knew his feeling for her but she didn't know they were this strong. And if she had died, she knew he probably had died along with her.

"Kagome..." InuYasha whispered, placing small kisses on her neck. Kagome gasped softly at the sensation of his lips on her skin.

"Yes InuYasha?" Kagome murmured, closing her eyes and relishing in the feelings he was causing her.

"I love you." Kagome gasped in surprise. And by the way he was kissing her, he meant it.

"Oh kami InuYasha. I love you too," Kagome replied, turning her head to face him, allowing their mouths to collide.

InuYasha and Kagome's first kiss was not to be their last.

* * *

_**The End of Chapter 5 of Together Forever by Sakura G.**_

* * *

_A/N: Alright well that was fun. Took me two sittings to do this. Fun, fun, fun. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm just not in the talking mood today. Odd yes I know. Ah well... ::sighs::_

_Sakura G. signing out. Peace yall. ;)_

_¡No olvídese! ¡Ningunos cumplidos, ningunos capítulos!_

_Length: 3 written pages, 3 typed pages, 927 and words_


	6. Unraveling the Darkness

_A/N: What's up peeps? Well, I just really wanted to say one thing: THIS IS **NOT** THE LAST CHAPTER! There are 7 chapters to this story. It may seem like the ending, but I have one final chapter to add. At the end of this chappy, I'll have a preview of it. ;)_

_Disclaimer: I wish I wish I was a fish. ;)_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Unraveling the Darkness**_

"KAGOME!!!" Shippo cried, hurling himself into Kagome's open arms. She smiled and kissed him on the head and whispered soft, sweet, motherly words to him.

Sango, who was crying tears of joy, hugged her friend gingerly, as to not hurt Shippo before sitting next to Miroku who looked very happy.

Kagome sat down, Shippo still in her arms, and InuYasha plopped down next to her. Miroku noted how close the two really were and Kagome, of course, did not miss the chance in Miroku and Sango's relationship.

When InuYasha had sat down, he made sure he was right next to Kagome. He didn't give a damn if anyone noticed. As he lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders, Kagome leaned into him, relaxing against him. Shippo had fallen asleep in her arms and Kagome smiled at Miroku and Sango before closing her eyes and letting a light sleep carry her away.

* * *

"Kagome is alive again," Kikyo told Naraku angrily.

"What do you mean? Kagome is dead and there is no way to bring her back," Naraku replied, for once in his life puzzled.

"Sesshomaru's sword had the power to bring back the dead. InuYasha begged him to bring her back!"

"And now Kagome is alive?!"

"Yes! And InuYasha does not leave her side for an instant! It will only be a matter of time before he claims her as his mate!"

"And InuYasha does not allow her out of his sight correct?"

Kikyo merely nodded. Since InuYasha had not said he loved her, she still could not give her heart to Naraku. Once he said it, she would be able to leave and forget InuYasha and go to her true love Naraku. However, he hadn't said it. When she asked him, he was silent. He loved Kagome. No longer did InuYasha love her. He had chosen Kagome.

Naraku kissed the top of Kikyo's head softly, "We shall make them both pay."

* * *

"Kagome, where do you think you're going?" InuYasha said angrily early the next morning. The girl he spoke to froze and slowly turned to him.

Two days had passed since Kagome had been brought back. Ever since then, InuYasha had kept a keen eye on her, even sleeping next to her at night (a/n: nothing happened!!!). Yesterday she had asked him if she could go home, visit her family, and return in a few days. But InuYasha did not like the fact of him not being there with her. So, of course, he had sat up late knowing she was going to try and sneak out that night, leaving a note for him to find in the morning.

"Home?" the girl said softly, a small smile on her lips. Kagome wasn't sure she was willing to 'Sit' InuYasha after everything they had been through lately.

InuYasha sighed and stood.

"Kagome," he said softly, walking to the door to stand next to her. He slipped his hand into hers before speaking, "If you really want to go home, you can. But I..." Even in the dark Kagome could see his blush.

"Yes InuYasha," Kagome said, leaning against his side, "You can come." InuYasha smiled before leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Let's wait until morning to leave. That way we can tell Miroku and the others," InuYasha said after breaking the kiss. His hand still in Kagome's, he lead her back to where she had been lying and sat down, pulling her to him. Kagome curled into InuYasha's arms as she sat on his lap while InuYasha rested his chin on top of her silky black hair.

"Goodnight InuYasha," Kagome whispered, loving the feel of being in his arms, "I love you."

InuYasha squeezed Kagome a little tighter before whispering in return, "I love you too Kagome."

* * *

"We'll see you guys in a few days!" Kagome cried happily to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo as she and InuYasha headed off to the Bone Eater's Well.

"Let's go wench," InuYasha mumbled from behind once their friends had re-entered Kaede's hut.

Kagome turned around and frowned. InuYasha saw her frown and paused.

"What's wrong?" he asked, actual concern on his face. Kagome mentally smiled.

"How long are you going to call me wench?" she asked, forcing herself not to smile. But the answer Kagome got was not what she had expected. InuYasha leaned in and kissed the tip of Kagome's nose. Shocked, Kagome almost misses his answer.

"You'll always be my little wench."

* * *

As InuYasha and Kagome approached the well, InuYasha picked up a very familiar scent. Stopping Kagome by sticking his arm out in front of her, he paused and listened. Kagome felt the evil coming as well and she had grabbed onto InuYasha's arm. InuYasha wrapped an arm around Kagome waist, pulling her to his side. With his other hand, InuYasha quickly took out the red Tetsusaiga and held it out in front of them.

"What do you want Naraku?" InuYasha snarled into the woods surrounding them.

"Ah, InuYasha, you do not smell the other person with me? It hurts her InuYasha. It hurts her," came Naraku's voice. Suddenly, out from the woods in front of them, came Naraku. The real thing. No baboon suit. No Kagura or Kanna standing at his side. But InuYasha knew better. There, of course, was a shield around him, protecting him from harm.

"Smell who? Another one of your damn carnations?" Suddenly, Kagome gasped. InuYasha glanced down to see her looking over to her right. He looked up and what he saw shocked him too.

There, standing inside the same kind of barrier that protected Naraku, was Kikyo.

"Kikyo?!" InuYasha asked, not believing what he was seeing, "But... but you're supposed to be dead!"

Naraku suddenly laughed. InuYasha's head snapped back to him. Even, unknown to InuYasha or Kagome, Kikyo smiled.

"Dead!? That was what Kagome was supposed to be! But you ruined our plan InuYasha by bringing her back!"

"What?! You were the one who killed me?!" Kagome cried. InuYasha had never told her who had truly killed me.

"Me? No, but it was my idea to kill you to leak out InuYasha's feelings for Kikyo."

"Then who killed me?"

"I did," came Kikyo's voice and InuYasha and Kagome's heads snapped back over to her. An evil smile was playing across her face.

"I shot you with my arrow and you died. InuYasha was to then give his heart to me, to forget about you."

"But I didn't," InuYasha interrupted, "I was unable to tell you I loved you Kikyo. Because I do not love you. I love Kagome and I could not live without her." InuYasha, who's arm was still wrapped around Kagome's waist, pulled her closer and Kagome looked up at him, love and happiness filling her eyes.

"And so, I was unable to give my heart to Naraku, my true love," Kikyo said, frowning at InuYasha.

"And now," Naraku began, stepping forward, "We've come to kill you both. That way, Kikyo and I can be together forever."

* * *

"Damn it!" InuYasha cried as he barely slipped from Kikyo's arrow.

The whole fight had been going on for a while now and InuYasha wasn't wining. He had Naraku trying to slash his head off and Kikyo's arrows weren't making it any easier. Plus he had Kagome to carry around. He couldn't just set her down like usual. If he did that, Naraku or Kikyo wouldn't hesitate to kill her. And InuYasha didn't want to go through the pain of loosing her again.

Naraku also had his barrier surrounding himself and Kikyo so whenever InuYasha got close enough to actually hack at them, the barrier rebounded his sword. Nothing was going easy for InuYasha.

Suddenly, Naraku stood next to Kikyo, her in his arms, and both of them surrounded by the barrier. For some reason, InuYasha did not care that Naraku was touch Kikyo. Kikyo was history. Past. Kagome was here, now. And defiantly in his future.

"I'll kill you once and for all Naraku!" InuYasha cried, raising his blade with both hands.

"Swing your blade InuYasha and not only will you kill me," Naraku sneered, not caring at all of his coming doom, "But you shall slay your love Kikyo as well!"

"I only love Kagome!" InuYasha replied, bringing the Tetsusaiga down. Suddenly, an arrow came zooming from behind him, it's power only adding to the Wind Scar. The arrow caused the Wind Scar to turn an odd purple-lavender color.

The wave of color quickly wrapped around Naraku and Kikyo who were staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Together, we shall rule over Hell!" Naraku cried before being enveloped in the light.

After the light faded, InuYasha stood there, huffing and puffing, tired from the fight. Not to mention the thick layers of blood that covered his hatori. It was finally over.

"InuYasha..." Kagome murmured coming up from behind.

"It's over... it's finally over," he whispered in return. Kagome smiled. She knew that not only did was Naraku dead for good but Kikyo was also gone. And with Kikyo gone, that meant no more sad memories of InuYasha's past.

InuYasha turned to Kagome, a smile on his lips. He slipped the Tetsusiaga back into it's sheath before taking Kagome into his arms. Everything was over.

InuYasha bent down and kissed Kagome deeply, running his tongue over her lips before placing small kisses down her jaw.

Kagome, after stopping InuYasha from kissing her more, buried her face in his chest, curling happily there and loving the heated feeling that was flowing through her.

"Together Forever."

* * *

_**The End of Chapter 6 of Together Forever by Sakura G.**_

* * *

_A/N: Now let me remind you all! There is still one more chapter!!! ONE MORE CHAPTER! So wait until I finish typing that before leaving this story! You've got to read the ending! I've included the first paragraph for yall below. Hope yall enjoyed it and the next chappy ::mumbles: whenever I get that out...::_

_Anyways, Sakura G. signing out. Peace yall. ;)_

_¡No olvídese! ¡Ningunos cumplidos, ningunos capítulos!_

_Length: 6 written pages, 6 typed pages, 1829 and words_

_Preview: **Chapter 7 Together Forever**_

_InuYasha fled through the woods, running as fast as he could. He had to get away. Far, far away. Just the sound of her screams was enough to drive any man crazy. She was in pain and there was nothing he could to stop it._

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll have to read the next, and final, chapter to find out what's going on! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_


	7. Together Forever

_A/N: Alright well I hope yall enjoyed the beautiful story! It was fun writing it! I got a whole story written, didn't learn a thing in History, but still passed the test with an A. Not bad... ;) Anyway, I hope yall had fun._

_I'LL MISS YOU ALL! Here's a special thanks to the following reviewers:_

_SkyBaby  
__TwistedRedandBlackRose  
__Foggy Brains  
__orange-InuYasha  
__Kagome lover 2009  
__Anonymous__  
__miroku's 1gf  
__inuyashachibiwriter  
__Kagome  
__uniquechic  
__lilsakli  
__I'm-Sakura-the-Inu-Hanyou  
__yo yo person  
__mT96  
__Daddy's Pixie  
__Firestorm2004  
__Chika of the high Mts  
__kitty goddess of the moon  
__Inu Kaiba (hi again!)  
__AND IF I MISSED ANYONE, I'M SO DAMN SORRY!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!_

_Alright, well I'm sure you're all **dying** to see the final chapter of Together Forever so here it is._

_Disclaimer: Wow... we're done... do I really need this anymore?_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Together Forever**_

InuYasha fled through the woods, running as fast as he could. He had to get away. Far, far away. Just the sound of her screams was enough to drive any man crazy. She was in pain and there was nothing he could to stop it. And if he got anywhere near her, Sango would **KILL** him.

Kagome was in labor with InuYasha's pup. It had been two years since InuYasha and Kagome had defeated Naraku and Kikyo. Soon, InuYasha was not only to be Kagome's but a father. The fact that Kagome was his and she was bearing his pup sent shivers down InuYasha's spine.

Suddenly, the screams stopped. InuYasha paused on a branch and flicked his ears back toward the village. When he had left, he had told Miroku to call for him when he was allowed to enter Kaede's hut.

"InuYasha!" came Miroku's faint but audible voice. That was his signal. InuYasha was finally allowed to see his mate and newly born pup.

* * *

"You may enter now," Sango said a few moments later after InuYasha had arrived. InuYasha zoomed to the door before stopping suddenly. Taking a deep breath, he slipped inside.

As Sango watched InuYasha disappear behind the flap of the door, she felt someone tug at her dress. Glancing down, she smiled.

"Mommy?" a small girl with black hair and deep velvet eyes asked. Sango bent down and scooped up her daughter in her arms.

"Yes Kanari?"

"Why did Inuman go in there?" Kanari pointed to Kaede's hut.

"His mate, Kagome, and his new baby girl are in there. He went to say hi," Sango explained as she sat next to her own husband, their daughter still in her arms.

"It's a girl?" Miroku asked, setting an arm around Sango's shoulders. Sango merely nodded.

"Am I going to have another playmate?" Kanari asked.

"Two more playmates," Sango said, a secret smile on her face. Miroku looked at her, confused.

"Two?" he asked. Sango smiled widely at him.

"Miroku, Kanari, I'm going to have another baby."

* * *

"Kagome?" InuYasha whispered as soon as he slipped inside the hut. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. She sat against one of the walls, wearing what she called a "robe". She looked very pale but happier than he had ever seen. A small bundle sat in her arms.

"InuYasha, come here. Look at your daughter.," Kagome whispered and InuYasha hesitantly stepped forward.

_God, please don't let this be a dream... Please..._ InuYasha thought before quickly pounding over to his mate.

Without looking at the bundle, he swiftly sat down, pulling Kagome into his lap. He quickly screwed his eyes shut, afraid to look down at his mate and pup.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Kagome asked, "Aren't you going to look at our daughter?"

"I'm afraid..." InuYasha replied, blushing slightly. "I'm afraid that if I look down, I'll wake up from some long dream and Naraku won't be dead, you won't be mine, and we'd probably haven't confessed our feelings yet..."

Kagome smiled before leaning against him.

"InuYasha, I promise you. If you open your eyes, you shall see me, Kagome, you're mate, and Takara, your new pup. Now, look at the things you love the most. Please."

InuYasha took a deep breath before holding it and opening his eyes and looking down.

There, in his arms, was his mate, Kagome. And in her arms was a small white blanket. What was inside the blanket was what caused InuYasha to let his breath go in a astonished sigh.

Two small golden eyes peered up at him. Not only did they hold love in them, but curiosity. The small girl had Kagome's long black hair with several strips of silver and two small black dog ears topped the young pups head, each of them tipped with silver.

Takara, which Kagome had named the pup, yawned slightly, showing off the mini-fangs in her mouth.

InuYasha smiled. She was beautiful.

"Our little treasure," Kagome said happily. InuYasha took a deep breath and smelled two scents, his own, and Kagome's. Bending down, he put his nose only inches away from Takara. His daughter looked up at him before sniffing, smelling her father. InuYasha sniffed right back, causing both his mate and pup to laugh.

InuYasha smiled widely before kissing his daughter's forehead softly.

"What about me?" Kagome said in a baby voice. InuYasha smiled at her before kissing her lips deeply.

As InuYasha kissed his mate, Kagome, with their pup, Takara, in her arms, only one thought went through his head.

_I shall never be alone again._

* * *

_**The End of Together Forever by Sakura G.**_

* * *

_A/N: Well, it's over. I hope you all loved it as much as I did. Sorry for all of the delays. Oh, and just so you know, Takara means treasure. As in, InuYasha and Kagome's little 'treasure'? Get it? Good. Oh and I have no idea why I named Sango and Miroku's kid Kanari. I completely forget what it means. :);;;;;;; Anyway, check out my other stories. Hope to see ya again! ;)_

_Sakura G. signing out. Peace yall. ;)  
__El Fin... ¡Adiós! _

_Length: 3 written pages, 4 typed pages, 1006 and words_


End file.
